


Wolfstar One-shots, fluff, no angst

by hannahdeborahwood



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Christmas, Cute, FLUFFFFFF, Fluff, Gay, Gift, James Potter - Freeform, Lily Evans - Freeform, M/M, Marlene is a hey mamas lesbian, Mary Macdonald - Freeform, Other, POV Sirius Black, Really cute, Remus can‘t deal with emotons, SO GAY, Sirius is a simp, jily, no really, remus lupin - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahdeborahwood/pseuds/hannahdeborahwood
Summary: SIRIUS AND REMUS SUPREMACY
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	Wolfstar One-shots, fluff, no angst

**Author's Note:**

> CHRISTMAS WITH WOLFSTAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS, THIS IS NOT FINISHED!!! I JUST POSTED IT THAT I WOULDN'T GET DELETED AND ALSO ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE

**23d December 1980, Hogwarts**

„What?!?“, shouted Lily Evans through the library, for everyone to hear.

„I know, I know, I should have bought him a gift, but I didn‘t know WHAT to give him, I wanted it to be something...“, and blush let his cheeks glow red as Sirius said those words, „...I wanted it to be something special,y‘know?“

„Oh, that part I get, I just don‘t get why you are asking me instead of James.“, she responded quickly and more quiet now.

„Why would I ask James? That wanker is the bloody worst gift giver I know. Last year, ‘e gave me a broom for my birthday, knowing bloody well that I was kicked off the Quidditch team.“, Sirius responded with a genuinely confused face.

„Really? But the present he gave ME for my birthday was quite lovely and...“, realizing what she had said she stopped mid-sentence and her whole face had a tomato-like color as an awkward silence grew between the two of them.

After two minutes of awkwrdly standing around, Sirius cleared his throat and said with tried strong voice: „ Anyways, do you have an idea what i could give him for Christmas or not?“

„You should try give him something that he likes, shouldn‘t you? And I’m sure he will like what you give him anyway, don‘t you think?“, she said with a soft voice.

„I can hardly give ‘im a fag and an out-worn sweater, Can I now?

„Well, if you think that it is what he likes, you ought to give it to him I suppose, but I think you‘d rather talk to Mary, she is a master in relationships and gift-giving“

„Welp, I s‘ppose I could do that, but she‘s knackered from that ravenclaw party last night, she was totally trollied. But thank you for your help, Evans“

„Anything for our Moony, right?“, she said with a cheeky smirk.

Something fancy to wear? What was that supposed to mean? Marys answer had left him with even more questions than he had before.

Something fancy? She couldn‘t be bloody serious, could she? He could IMAGINE Remus wearing something fancy, like a suit, he DID look very good in Sirius‘ imagination too, but he couldn‘t imagine Remus John Lupin wearing this in reality.

While Sirius was in his thoughts, he didn’t see Remus walk in until he stood right before him holding the curtains to the side and giving Sirius a weird look. „Whatcha doin‘?“, he asked, startled, Sirius made a little jump to the left and fell down from the bed. „Thinking“, he said, after pulling back his hair into a low bun. „Really? You‘re not much of a thinker, how come this change of mind?“, „Piss off, you wanker, go away if you just want to annoy me“

„Oh? How far should I go away then, your majesty, is six feet enough?“, he said with a smirk while moving backwards.

„Further. So far away, that I can‘t see you anymore.“

„Do you really want me to go away, my dear loving sunshine-darling“

„No. I‘d rather have you come closer, my love“, Sirius said, keeping up the tension.

Remus moved forward onto the bed, laid down and bent over the bed until his face was only 5 centimeters away from Sirius‘

„Is this close enough for you?“, Remus whispered with a smug undertone. 

Blood flushed into Sirius‘ face as he thought: Fuck, I really love him, and he leaned forward, into Remus, kissing him until they were both breathless and even Remus had slightly pink cheeks. 

„Fuck, I really love you, Moony.“

„You do?“

„Wouldn‘t say it if it wasnt true, would I ?“

Now it was Moonys turn to blush: „No, you wouldn‘t“

With those words he fell back on the bed, covering his eyes while, muffling: „ I don‘t deserve you. I am a monster“

„Stop it. I am not going to let you talk yourself down.“, Sirius said while getting up, „And I really need time to think. It‘s very important.“, Remus, not used to a serious Sirius looked kind of thrown off but stood up, cleared his throat and said:

„Well, if I am that much of a nuisance than I will bloody leave.“

„Hey! Where are you goin‘?“

„Outside. For a Fag.“, as he said this he took a random piece of clothing, which happened to be Sirius‘ leather jacket, put it lightly over his shoulders and stomped out of the Gryffindor 7th years boys‘ dormroom.

„Bloody hell, now I have to even get a better fucking present, if Moony is so narky with me“, he said to himself as he started to walk up and down in the room, thinking about Christmas.

On Chistmas morning Sirius woke up, slid out of Remus‘ hug, who had wordlessly laid himself next to Sirius the night before, trying to show him that he had overreacted witout actually having to say it. Sirius smiled down warmly at his boyfriend, chuckled when Remus turned his head to his direction and drooling all over his pillow.


End file.
